conceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Conception: Please Give Birth to My Child!!
is a Japanese PSP Game developed and published by Spike, released only in Japan on April 26, 2012. Plot On his high school graduation day, Itsuki Yuge is called by his cousin Mahiru Konatsuki to meet up on the roof. To later being explained that she is pregnant! Suddenly a gate of light appears and transports them to a new world...a magical world called Granvania (グランバニア) filled with 'Star energy'. Mahiru has been selected as one of the twelve-star maidens to serve the zodiac horoscope as a replacement for one of the previous twelve for Virgo. As for Itsuki, he must be the father of the star children and guide them through the labyrinths to prevent the chaos of impurities to ruin Granvania. This or...Itsuki and Mahiru may never be able to return home. Gameplay The game is based around two genres, the dungeon-crawling and turn-based battles with Star Children and the dating-sim with the 12 maidens. The Star Children are made by pouring energy from Itsuki into one of the twelve-star maidens by physical contact of the hand. The stronger is the bond with the maidens, the stronger the Star Children become. They can be interacted outside the dungeons/labyrinths in free events unlocked by conditions. For the dungeon-crawling and turn-based battles, Itsuki will be accompanied by the Star Children in groups of four to battle the impurities. In battle, the player positions the characters to either strike at the weak point (highlighted in pink) or to build up chains for longer battles. Chaining battle longer is the key to gain more EXP and money. NOTE: Not all horoscope bosses need to be defeated and neither will defeating them all will give any rewards. Reception It's difficult to interpret how popular the game has been as there have been few records on how popular the game has been. Chances are because of the title appears as offputting to many, there has not been much widespread about the game. What makes it more difficult to interpret is that the game's release in Japan, therefore, most reception is likely to be recorded in Japan but to a small scale. However, there is more opinionated views on its sequel, Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars, because of its dual release in Japan and Europe. Role of the Dungeons Each dungeon corresponds to a season containing 3 bosses. They have a common amount of 10 floors and then splits into three paths that correspond to each Zodiac of that season. The branch paths are 5 floors long, and after beating one of them, the enemies in the dungeon will get stronger, which would mean you'd have to tackle a dungeon of a different season to balance it out. If a death occurs, you are transported straight to town, with 20% of cash lost. Although you can save at any time in a dungeon. Themes *Destiny (The 12th Miracle) (Opening) *Birth ~Yuukyuu no Meguri Hoshi~ (Ending) Videos *http://gamewise.co/games/45774/Conception-Please-Give-Birth-to-My-Child/Media/Videos External Links *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conception:_Ore_no_Kodomo_o_Undekure! Trivia * The beginning of the story is much alike to Trinity Seven, where the male protagonist is transported to a unknown world and was living with his cousin. Category:Video Games